User blog:Marr1114/ILove You: Seddie isnt over!
Okay i know everyone is flipping out about the seddie break up that just happened in ilove you i know i was but then i went on twitter and a lot of tweets from fellow seddiers calmed me down especially what dan tweeted. Dan tweeted "You never know WHAT will happen in the future. If you did, life would be boring. The twists and turns keep it fun and exciting ;)" so from this it's giving us hope also the fact that freddie said i love you first to sam and meant it ''(remember he never said i love you to carly even when they broke up in isaved your life AND when he did it was seen as a joke not like he really meant it). Also, as we've seen in the past couple of episodes sam and freddie cant stay mad at each other i know what you're thinking they didnt really fight during the break up it was mutual which is true but think about it everytime they fought when they were dating they got back together. In Icant take it carly got them back together even though freddie didnt technically break up with sam. Carly was the one that kept making them stay together she was like the seddie queen so maybe when she finds out they break up she will try to get them back together but the next episode is about her dating a new guy so maybe seddie will realize they shouldnt have broken up and stay together OR even though they said they were gonna break up at midnight maybe after the make out session they were gonna have they decide that it was stupid to break up every couple has its problems. Also, remember the nick.com caption under the '''kiss pic it said Sam and Freddie fight but they ALWAYS kiss and make up." Also, think about how many seddie episodes we have compared to the Creddiers they only had isaved your life. We had, iKiss, iOMG, iLMM, iDSAF, iCTI and iLY so there's still hope for us and dan is a seddie shi pper he loves the love/hate relationships. Everyone is saying they will get back together and I kind of hope they're right plus sam and freddie love each other and that kiss was epic you don't just kiss someone like that and then agree to make out for a couple more hours and then deciede to break up so maybe they didnt. I'm just confused as everyone else I felt sick to my stomach during the whole episode because of the caption on the icarly.com site but also remember, that for the pics for iCant Take it it said it's gonna take a lot more than what happened in that episode to break them up. they obviously love each other so much and make each other happy. I'm hoping that they get back together in the next couple of episodes. Plus, Carly wants them together she's kept them together for 4 episodes and helped them resolve all their stupid fights in IDSAF. I'm rambling on and on so i might be repeating myself but in iSaved your life freddie went down the elevator alone and carly gave him a kiss on the cheek and they didnt say i love you to each other and during that time freddie was supposely in love with carly. But yet, when sam and freddie break up they make out and say they're gonna postpone the break up till midnight and go make out and they said i love you to each other. I think they arent gonna stay broken up for too long i think things will be awkward for them if they break up. Plus, right after they exchanged their I love you's they went back into the elevator kissing AGAIN a'''nd the elevator was going up making things looks promising you dont go making out with your bf/gf and having an intense kiss and then agree to break up later on at midnight but continue kissing till them. '''And remember the elevator was going UP versus the elevator going down in iSYL so w '''hat if they are' still together???? Again, this is just my opinion and speculations. Although, they are different you know what they say '''opposites attract. Also, remember when they decieded to break up and they asked each other if it was mutual they both looked sad especially Freddie so I hope it's not. Also, they were both smiling during the kiss. And also, remember how Freddie said the kiss during iOMG she gave him was intense and she was smiling when he said that. I still have a feeling seddie is endgame. Just remember we have the seddie arc and ikiss. But i dont think seddie is over just yet they still will be hints and im pretty sure of that. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts